


The Heart Wants What It Want

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Battle Reverie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Little meeting before they go to battlefield against Kai Empire. The reflection of Yona’s mind and heart as long as they walk on their path to the battlefield. Actually, this is sort of prequel for my previous story, 'Look What You Made Me Do'.For HakYona Week 2018 Bonus Day - Past.





	The Heart Wants What It Want

That day, Ogi and Lily come to inform them about the battlefield with Kai Empire.

“we have been overpowered by Kai Empire’s troops. We need the reinforcement. If this goes on, our troops will lose”, even Lily aware of this situation and she has very little idea about how to help, maybe her father will not be pleased with this but she doesn’t want to stay still “I can ask Ramul to bring his troops, but it’s not enough”.

“we can ask Tae Woo to come with us for the reinforcement”, Hak lifts his eyes to her “but are you sure with this?”.

Yona nods her head and with that, they go to Wind Tribe as Lily go to Water Tribe, for gather the reinforcement. They will meet again in the border.

Tae Woo asks, despite he and Wind people will not against Hak’s will, he’s still seeking for the reason of why he should help that King “why, princess? he is your enemy, after all”.

“what I want to protect is my people, because I will not let Kai Empire ruin our Kingdom further. If we let Kai Empire win, they surely will bring the destruction into our Kingdom and I won’t let that happen. I will fight as well, along with our comrades”, Yona convinces them, discreetly looks to Hak over the corner of her eyes _“besides my love only belongs to one man right now”_.

When Yona asks her comrades about their decision, Yun snorts “should you ask, Yona? Of course, we will come with you, right?”.

Hak, with that faith on his eyes as usual, along with Four Dragon Warriors, nodding their heads. Mundok will guard the Wind Territory as Tae Woo brings his troops as reinforcement to the border with the princess, so Mundok stays in Fuuga, praying to the Gods to bring his grandchildren back safely.

* * *

_“my love story with Soo Won is only Past. No happy endings. No wind in my sails when my ship harbors into Soo Won. Everything has happened ever since that tragic night is breaking me down, but I haven’t fallen yet”_.

When she steps forward and looks down where Kai Empire’s force overpowering Kouka’s troops, Yona barely imagines Soo Won’s reaction, will he be mocking her for carelessly come into the battlefield, boldly shows herself and fights along with Hak and the Dragon Warriors? Even if he does, she simply will retort to him _“save your advice because I won't hear, Soo Won. You might be right but I don't care. I have a million reasons why I should give you up, Soo Won, but I simply realize that the heart wants what it wants. This heart wants to love someone who deserve my heart more than you, who has betrayed me when I have given my heart to you”_.

Every time anyone will be questioning to her, why is must be Hak? Yona will simply smile and answer, because her heart only wants what it wants. This heart wants him so badly, till she can’t escape from this feeling anymore. She can't imagine a life without breathless moments with Hak.

 _“the future that we hold is so unclear but I'm not alive until you call, bring me back to life with giving me a reason to stay alive. I don’t want to live a second of my life without you”_ , she exhales white breath due to chill on this mountain, thinking her chance of committing suicide in case Hak doesn’t go back to her side _“I'll bet Yun and The Dragons, you call them the odds, will be against it all, but it’s the truth. I can’t afford to lost you”_.

He got her sipping on something she can't compare to nothing. She's ever known, she’s hoping that after this war, she'll survive. She knows she's acting a bit crazy around him. The warmth strings out her heart that once she thought has died, thanks to his presence in her life, despite sometimes she’s being a little bit hazy with his presence alone. The mild sensation of his scent and piercing sapphire orbs that she loves as they hug each other’s body, she hopes she can feel that sooner after she realizes how the bed's easily getting cold when he’s not here. She’s ready to hand over her heart to him, she's praying that she's gonna make it out alive along with their comrades so she can confess her feeling to him, return his love.

“princess, looks like it’s our time to move…”, Hak stands behind her, bringing her out of her reverie, bowing his head after telling her that Lily has come with the reinforcement and her troops will be moved under Tae Woo’s lead as Lily who can’t fight in the battlefield will stay in medical tent with Yun.

Yona nods her head and lifts her hand, pulling out her arrow and putting it on her bow. She’s ready to defend her friend using her bow.


End file.
